Tied Together With A Smile
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: Her head resting on Sonic's shoulder, her face tucked in the crook of his neck, Amy Rose smiled. Her jade eyes shone brightly with unrestrained happiness, her heart beating joyfully in her chest as she inhaled his scent. His arm was wrapped snugly around her waist, his fingers drawing invisible hearts on her hip.


"Tied Together With A Smile"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated or written anything. Life's been hectic and unpredictable, but things seemed to have calmed down, so I'll use this momentary peace to my advantage. In honor of Amy Rose's birthday, I give to you some fluffy Sonamy ^^

* * *

The night sky was clear and wide, a darkness decorated with beautiful stars splattered across its canvas. They were glowing softly, their light shining down on them. A gentle breeze blew, rustling the falling leaves as they danced and fluttered with the breeze before slowly falling on the ground.

Her head resting on Sonic's shoulder, her face tucked in the crook of his neck, Amy Rose smiled. Her jade eyes shone brightly with unrestrained happiness, her heart beating joyfully in her chest as she inhaled his scent. His arm was wrapped snugly around her waist, his fingers drawing invisible hearts on her hip.

She could scarcely believe that Sonic was finally hers. She wanted to scream to the heavens and do a happy dance, but she reeled herself in. It was almost surreal, her and Sonic being together. She had longed for this moment for so long, and now that it had finally happened, she felt as if she were having a really wonderful dream. But the solid body against her and the steady heartbeats she could feel beneath the palm of her hand assured her that this wasn't a dream.

Amy stole a glance at him, her eyes drinking in his every feature. His eyes were closed, hiding those stunningly gorgeous emerald green eyes from her and the rest of the world, and his chest rose and fell in a familiar pattern with every breath he took and exhaled. His face was calm, and he had an aura of complete ease about him. A faint smile toyed with his lips, and one arm was folded behind his head, his quills gently swaying in the breeze. It wasn't often that one saw the normally active hedgehog stay still for too long, but Amy was glad he took the time to take a breather from gallivanting around the world, searching for the next adventure.

She remembered when he confessed his feelings for her. It happened earlier today; they had been with their friends as they celebrated her seventeenth birthday with her. The party was wonderful and lively, the cake was delicious and beautiful, and the presents were thoughtful and appreciated. She'd never forget how Sonic pulled her off to the side, his hand reaching for hers as he put some distance between them and their friends, ensuring their privacy…

 _Amy was sitting beside Sally, her white dress, sprinkled with blue polka-dots, highlighting her soft curves. The sound of their laughter filled the air as they talked._

" _So, you and Shadow have been together for, what, two years now?" Amy teased, her smile growing as Sally blushed a pretty pink color. The princess smoothed out the wrinkles of her light brown dress, her auburn hair shimmering beautifully in the sunlight._

" _Yes, and it's been some of the happiest years of my life. It's so weird, being in love, but it's a lovely feeling. Shadow's a real softie under that hard exterior of his, but you didn't hear that from me," Sally laughed, and Amy joined in with her. She was genuinely happy for the woman she looked up to like an older sister. Anyone with eyes could see how happy and in love they were with each other, though she longed to be able to share such a beautiful experience with the one who held her heart._

 _A wave of sadness washed over her briefly, but Amy stubbornly fought it off. She refused to be gloomy; it was, after all, her birthday, and today was a day for celebrations and joy. Just as she was about to say something else, someone cleared their throat. Startled, she turned around and saw the keeper of her heart. Sonic stood there, his foot tapping rhythmically against the ground and a nervous smile gracing his face. Their eyes met, and for a second Amy wondered if her heart had stopped beating._

 _Sally glanced back and forth between the two, a knowing smile on her face. Her gaze lingered on Sonic, and when his gaze shifted from Amy's to meet hers, she gave him a nod and thumps-up of encouragement, flashing him a reassuring smile._

" _You've got this, Sonic. Just tell her how you feel," she mouthed silently to him. "Well," she spoke louder so that Amy could now hear her too, "I think I'll go see where Shadow wandered off to. You kids have fun." And with a wink and wave, she was off. The pair stood in a somewhat awkward silence, both refusing to meet each other's gaze._

" _Hey Ames, come with me," he said suddenly, and all she could do was nod her head, her heart beating almost wildly with hope. Sonic's smile grew, and he looked relieved, like he was expecting her to refuse. His hand reached for hers, gripping it in his as he led them away from the company of their friends._

 _They didn't wander off too far, just far enough so that what was said between them wouldn't be overheard. They both stood in front of each other, the heat of the sun beating down the back of their necks. Sonic was looking at her, like_ really _looking at her. He stared at her openly and in wonder, as if this was his first time seeing her. Amy couldn't help but flush under his gentle, exploring gaze, and her hands began fiddling with her quills, trying to brush away invisible imperfections and stains._

" _Don't do that." The sound of his voice stilled her actions, and she peered up at him, her hands gently lowering themselves. "You look…" Here, his voice faltered, his nerves trying to get the best of him. He fought them off, however, and when he spoke again, his voice held confidence in its tone. "You look beautiful, Ames."_

" _You think I look beautiful?" She'd heard him loud and clear, of course, but she simply wanted to be sure she heard him right. Sonic never directly told her she was pretty; he simply implied it. He stepped closer to her, his gaze never shying away from hers. His hand held on tightly to her own, his thumb soothingly stroking the back of it._

" _I don't think you're beautiful. I_ know _you're beautiful. I'd have to be blind not to notice how pretty you are, and in case you've forgotten, my eyesight works perfectly fine," he teased, winking playfully at her. Amy giggled, swatting him on his shoulder. Nothing was said between them, but this silence wasn't awkward or tense. It was serene and pleasant._

 _Amy was dying to know what he wanted to tell her, and she couldn't help but hope he'd finally worked up enough nerve to tell her how he truly felt, that he was just as in love with her as she was with him, but she didn't want to press him, lest she scare him away. Sonic remained silent, his eyes ablaze with a determined look in their emerald depths._

 _He stepped closer and closer into her personal space until their bodies were touching. Letting go of her hand, he reached forward and cupped her face in his hand, the other resting on the small of her back. Amy gasped quietly, her body tingling from his touch. Slowly, slowly, Sonic leaned forward, his eyes slipping shut. Amy found herself doing the same, her eyes closing as she met him halfway until their lips were softly touching._

 _And it was like her heart exploded into colorful, vibrant fireworks, and she felt like cheering and crying and laughing. He told her with his mouth how much he loved her and how sorry he was for making her wait, and she answered him with her lips that it was okay, that she forgave him and that she loved him with all her heart._

 _They pulled away, both of them looking dazed and smiling happily at each other. Sonic had his arm around her, tugging her closer to him as his hand searched for hers and held it once more. Pressing a kiss to her cheek and whispering in her ear that he loved her, he led them back to the festivities..._

Amy sighed, clutching her heart, a dreamy smile on her face. She pressed a kiss to Sonic's cheek, watching as his smile widened, and snuggled deeper into his warmth. It was one of the best birthdays she's had yet, and she allowed herself to look forward to a future with Sonic by her side.


End file.
